The present invention relates to an exercising machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exercising machine that exercises the buttocks, all sides of the upper legs, the hips, the hamstrings, lower abdomen and the lower back while maintaining an anatomical position that isolates the targeted muscle.
For many people, the buttocks, the lower abdomen, the hips, lower back and all sides of the leg; i.e., frontal, inner, outer and rear portions, are troublesome areas because excess weight in the form of fat accumulates in these areas and adversely affects the person's appearance and posture. From a functional perspective, many people have knee, hip, pelvic and spinal/lumbar joint weaknesses which are difficult to address with conventional exercises and machines. Most people find it difficult to isolate these areas during exercise to improve the person's strength and appearance.
There are many exercise devices in the market and numerous conventional exercises that attempt to target these troublesome areas. However, these exercises do not isolate the troubled areas because they do not position the exerciser in the proper anatomical position and/or specifically engage the muscles the exerciser is actually wanting to target. For instance, most, if not all of these exercises incorporate a knee bending action however when the knee joint is bending when trying to isolate and exercise the buttocks muscles it's actually the quadriceps muscles that are engaged preventing the buttocks muscles [i.e.; gluteus maximus and gluteus medius] from being effectively exercised. While the exerciser may be moving the exercising device, the exerciser will not achieve the results in strength, physical symmetry and appearance because the targeted muscle is not isolated or specialized on.